This study will evaluate the effect of leptin on glucose and lipid metabolism in patient with Type 2 Diabetes Mellitus. Thirty subjects will be randomized to receive Leptin, Fc-Leptin, or Placebo for 14 days. Glucose and lipid kinetics during basal conditions and a 2 stage hyperinsulinemic euglycemic clamp will be determined before and after treatment.